


Новый интерфейс

by szelena, WTF Star Trek Universe 2021 (StarTrek_Universe)



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Comfort Sex, Don't copy to another site, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pre-Episode s03e06 Scavengers, Rimming, Romance, Slice of Life, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29579640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szelena/pseuds/szelena, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Trek%20Universe%202021
Summary: Если больному плохо, нужно его утешить.
Relationships: Hugh Culber/Paul Stamets
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Новый интерфейс

**Author's Note:**

> Время действия - начало третьего сезона. Написано до выхода 3х06 серии, поэтому небольшая АУ относительно нее.

— Мне нравится этот новый интерфейс, наконец-то можно обойтись без того, чтоб дырявить твои бедные руки, даже через коннекторы. 

Пол морщится. 

— Мои руки в порядке, и коннекторы я пока что хочу оставить как запасной вариант. Что если возникнут неполадки с новым оборудованием? 

Хью сидит напротив, сжимая в руках сканер. 

— Вы же проверили его уже столько раз. Коннекторы были вынужденной мерой, но теперь оставлять их на всякий случай не вижу смысла. — Не давая Полу в очередной раз возмутиться, Хью добавляет: — Во всяком случае, я должен полностью обследовать их. 

— Да нормально они работают. Отлично, я бы сказал. 

Хью присаживается рядом с ним, включая сканер. 

— Меня волнует только то, как работаешь ты при их наличии. Все-таки это инородный элемент, ни на ком раньше не испытанный. 

Пол фыркает, задирая рукав:

— Можешь издать об этом статью, если в 32-м веке их еще где-то публикуют и почти тысячелетний возраст автора никого не смутит. 

Хью даже не реагирует на подколки, всматриваясь в результаты сканирования. Он держит руку Пола у себя на коленях, слегка надавливает на пластину коннектора, и тот ощутимо вздрагивает. 

— Больно? — Хью фиксирует скакнувшие показатели и снова смотрит на Пола. 

— Да, вообще-то. 

— А не должно быть. И раньше ведь не было. 

Пол неопределенно дергает плечом. 

— Раньше — это полтора года назад? Оно давно болит, если надавливать, я просто стараюсь этого не делать. А по скорости выхода в мицелий стало только лучше. 

Хью спрашивает, уже заранее зная ответ:

— И ты не обращался по этому поводу к медикам? 

Пол закатывает глаза. 

— Если бы это мешало работе устройства, обратился бы сразу. Но соединение идеальное, значит, все в порядке. С дырками в боках не сравнить, знаешь ли. 

От воспоминаний о незаживающих ранах на бледной припухшей коже Хью вздрагивает. Он бережно касается запястья Пола, не задевая коннекторы. 

— Дорогой, прости, но мне придется временно их демонтировать, чтобы убедиться, что ткани под ними не повреждены. Я верну коннекторы сразу же, если там действительно все в порядке и боль — неизбежный побочный эффект. Но данные сканеров тоже говорят о нестабильности, и я не могу это игнорировать. 

Пол насупливается.

— Но ты поставишь их на место после того, как посмотришь. 

Хью кивает и встает:

— Если там все в порядке. Пожалуйста, ляг на койку и вытяни руку, чтобы я мог ее зафиксировать. Потом то же самое проделаем со второй. 

— Ты так мило включаешь режим доктора. 

Понимая, что избежать процедуры не выйдет, Пол с видом страдальца укладывается на до боли знакомую синюю койку. С несравнимо большим удовольствием он бы прямо сейчас улегся в кровать под бок к Хью, по сути, смена у них закончилась, но если уж Хью, досконально проводящий даже самые профилактические осмотры, нашел повод для беспокойства, то тщательного изучения не избежать. 

— Я буду использовать минимум обезболивающего, чтобы яснее увидеть картину, хорошо? — Хью поглаживает его по сгибу локтя и берет гипошприц. 

— Можешь вообще его не использовать, главное закончи с этим поскорее. 

— Я, конечно, постараюсь… — Хью аккуратно поддевает края пластины, разъединяя с кожей. Стык, заделанный в свое время мощным регенератором, расходится слишком легко. Секунду спустя Пол кричит, сгибаясь пополам, едва не заехав Хью по голове. Коннектор отходит вместе с куском мяса, но вместо крови видна только сиреневато-бордовая слизь, от контакта с воздухом сразу схватывающаяся коркой. Хью почти на автомате вкалывает уже серьезную дозу обезболивающего, с ужасом всматриваясь в развороченное предплечье, вспоминая вид собственных ран, которые прогрызали в нем Джасепп. Пол со стоном откидывается на спинку. 

— Блядь, оно в меня вросло, или что. 

— Боюсь, в тебя вросли частички спор. — Хью просматривает данные на экране и ставит регенератор на комплексный режим. — Вероятно, отошла абсолютная плотность контакта и во время прыжков крошечные количества спор оставались здесь, разрушая мягкие ткани. Еще немного, и они бы добрались до кости. Я начну восстановление регенератором, но если его мощности не хватит, придется погрузить руку в камеру. Ох, Пол, — Хью качает головой, глядя на чернеющие края раны, бережно касается ладони, и тот сжимает его пальцы в ответ. Хью включает регенератор. — Мой хороший, оно же болело. Если бы ты обратился раньше, до такого бы не дошло, и… 

Пол огрызается, смаргивая выступившие от боли слезы:

— Не было никакого желания ходить в медотсек с каждой мелочью. Все было терпимо. И никто не бегал за мной с трикодером, уговаривая заботиться о себе лучше, — он осекается и поднимает глаза на Хью. — Как видишь, без тебя я способен убиться даже там, где это не предполагалось. 

— Я не должен тебя в этом обвинять, прости. Мне только жаль, что теперь все будет заживать дольше и болезненнее, чем могло бы. 

Хью успокаивающе гладит его по голове, и Пол так рефлекторно тянется к прикосновению, что в груди у доктора что-то сжимается. Хью понимает, медотсек остается местом тяжелых воспоминаний. Кроме того, что как правило именно он сам возился со своим самым невыносимым пациентом, именно здесь произошел… инцидент. Смерть. Для него самого произносить это не столько страшно, сколько странно, но Пол, конечно, воспринимает иначе. 

Хью смотрит на огромную рану под регенератором. Когда удается удалить все пораженные спорами участки, становится виден участок лучевой кости. Она цела, но нервы и ткани вокруг предстоит восстанавливать дольше, чем казалось вначале. Пол косится на развороченную дыру на месте уже привычных коннекторов. 

— Как я вообще мог не чувствовать, что все настолько плохо? То, как болело при нажатии на имплант, было не сравнить. Вообще терпимо. Когда это стало бы очевидно, когда оно бы прожрало насквозь? 

Хью слишком живо представляет эту картину. 

— Пол, я правда не знаю. Возможно, коннектор блокирует часть ощущений. Хотя подобная ситуация бывает, например, с зубом — он тихонько себе сгнивает полностью, а болеть начинает только когда дойдет до нерва. 

— Очень утешает. 

— Твои руки скоро восстановятся, двигательная функция придет в норму через несколько дней, но вот над целостностью тканей придется потрудиться отдельно в регенерационной камере.

Пол трет переносицу свободной рукой. 

— Хью, пожалуйста, я не хочу опять торчать там. Это же только руки, в конце концов, а не дыра в груди.

— Только руки, говоришь? — вскидывается Хью. — Неважная такая деталь, да? Если ты думаешь, что киберпротезы очень классная идея, то я тебя огорчу! Я работал с таким, и период адаптации и возможные...

— Ну чего сразу протезы-то! — Пол не выдерживает его тирады.

— А потому, что если не заживить это правильно, может пойти заражение! Раны, которые оставляет мицелий, очень коварны, и я не представляю, как бы лечили мои, если бы удалось протащить меня в это измерение напрямую, так, как изначально планировалось.

На лице Хью написана не отпущенная до конца боль. Полу ужасно хочется коснуться его, но руки крепко зафиксированы.

— Прости. Хью, я даже не подумал, о чем это тебе напомнит.

— Дело не в том, просто я уже не могу смотреть спокойно смотреть, как ты упорно стремишься себя угробить. Я отстраняю тебя от работы на три дня, за это время ничего без тебя не рухнет, зато потом вернешься в полной готовности. В кои веки нет необходимости латать тебя на ходу.

— Но три дня — это...

— Ты сейчас отправляешься в регенерационную камеру и не выебываешься.

Пол обиженно замолкает. Хью добавляет, смягчившись:

— И я буду с тобой там сегодня все время. После можно будет продолжить восстановление в каюте. Ты не будешь торчать три дня в медотсеке.

— Вот спасибо.

Хью оглядывается на данные сканеров.

— Второй коннектор снимем уже там. Давай, мой хороший, аккуратно.

Он отсоединяет крепления, освобождая развороченную руку, и закрывает рану герметичной, но не задевающей ее повязкой. Пол перекладывает руку на бедро и морщится. Обезболивающего кажется недостаточно. Левое предплечье пока вообще не беспокоит, но уже воспринимается как потенциальный источник боли.

***

В регенерационной камере Пол немного успокаивается: со второй рукой получается уже не так болезненно, и сейчас он лежит под мощным излучением аппарата, наслаждаясь полным эффектом от обезболивающего. Хью внимательно изучает показания на мониторе. Заживление идет медленнее обычного, но прогресс очевиден. Что ему не нравится, так это снижение длительности действия нейроблокиратора, и доктор опасается, что вводить его так часто, как Полу понадобится, будет нельзя. Пока он решает не говорить об этом, продолжая сканирование. Вместо этого он произносит:

— Судя по тому, что я видел, новый интерфейс получился мощным и более универсальным. 

Пол кивает:

— Это действительно крутая штука. 

Хью добавляет:

— А еще я надеюсь, что со временем он позволит кому-то еще быть навигатором кроме тебя. 

Пол дергается, как от удара, задевая открытой раной регенерационную панель и оставляя на ней куски фиолетовой слизи. Блокираторы все еще действуют, и он шипит скорее от злости, чем от боли. 

Хью бросается к нему. 

— Тише, тише. Пол, я… не понимаю. Ты уже огрызался на Тилли по этому поводу, и сейчас снова. Ты ведь так долго бился над созданием более совершенной системы навигации, и сейчас это становится все более возможным. Разве не в этом смысл? 

Пол сжимает руку в кулак, и боль все же простреливает к плечу. 

— Я блядский эгоист и мицелиевый наркоман, ты это хочешь услышать? Да, я подсел на эти ощущения и возможности познания, да, меня трясет от мысли, что никто до меня, и как мы теперь знаем, никто на 900 лет после меня, такого не делал, до сих пор! Только я первым проходил по этим дорогам и изучаю их таким образом, и это бездна для изучения! И она вся моя! Была. Ты говоришь, я столько лет работал над этим, верно. И я всю жизнь жил со страхом, что это у меня отберут. Откажут в гранте, скажут «выметайтесь, а грибы и технику оставьте, это не ваше имущество». Когда мне пришлось прийти во флот, страх только усилился. Мне могли бы приказать демонтировать нахрен споровую установку, и, если бы я отказался, это бы сделал кто-то другой. Это все на самом деле не мое. Физически никогда не было моим. Без спорового леса и всего необходимого оборудования я только помешанный ученый с разработками на бумаге, ящиком светящихся грибов на тумбочке и внезапными побочками тихоходочного ДНК. 

Хью перебивает:

— Появилось что-то еще, что не выявило сканирование? 

Полу сейчас явно не хватает подвижности рук, чтобы отмахнуться. 

— Нет, прямо сейчас с этим нормально, дай договорить. Я знаю, что я не вечен, и так узурпировать технологию, зацикливая ее на себе, это тупик, а не развитие, какого я всегда хотел. Но мне тяжело принять это. Все еще тяжело. 

— Ох. Пол… — Хью гладит его по виску, легко вытирает выступившую слезу в уголке глаза. — Дело не в том, что ты не вечен. Но ты ведь признавал, что достиг того, что имеешь сейчас, именно в сотрудничестве с другими, а если ты сможешь разделить свой опыт навигатора с кем-то еще, разве не будет лучше? И если это для тебя самый главный аргумент, то у тебя будет больше времени и сил на исследования полученных данных, если не каждый прыжок ты окажешься вынужден совершать сам. Если аргументы о собственном здоровье ты, как обычно, игнорируешь. 

Пол не язвит, не возмущается, и когда он поднимает глаза на Хью, тот замолкает и чувствует как тянет в груди от того, каким уязвимым выглядит его партнер. 

— Это было мое личное чудо. И всегда будет, — голос Пола звучит тихо и слегка надтреснуто. — Как бы это ни было иногда опасно… Без своей возможности путешествовать по мицелию я бы никогда не вернул тебя. 

Хью не выдерживает и наклоняется крепко его поцеловать. 

— Верно, — он улыбается Полу, — и это останется нашим чудом, даже если появится сотня других навигаторов и сотня других кораблей со споровым двигателем. 

Пол отзывается:

— Ты, как обычно, прав, а я, как обычно, эгоист.

Хью пожимает плечами:

— Ну, я тоже эгоист. Моя заинтересованность в твоем здоровье и благополучии очень эгоистичная. 

— Да что ты говоришь, — Пол переводит взгляд на мониторы, пытаясь разглядеть оставшееся время. — Ладно, я согласен снять коннекторы совсем, а еще ты обещал, что я не буду тут торчать всю ночь.

Хью прыскает со смеху.

— “Согласен снять коннекторы совсем”, вот спасибо. Даже когда залечим эти развороченные дыры, никаких коннекторов туда ставить уже нельзя. А делать новую версию для другой части руки, когда уже есть новый интерфейс, не вижу смысла.

— Ну, можно и не руки…

— Господи, — Хью закатывает глаза, — обещаю, мы найдем способ удовлетворить твои эксгибиционистские фантазии, но где-нибудь за пределами спорового куба.

Пол серьезно кивает:

— Я это запомнил.

Хью не подает вида, но его тревожат показатели по обезболивающим. По прогнозу они будут действовать еще четыре часа, а следующие можно будет ввести не раньше, чем через шесть. Полу об этом знать пока совсем не обязательно, а вот поскорее лечь спать было бы неплохо. Хью надеется, что восстановление окажется быстрым. ДНК тихоходки иногда помогала в этом процессе, но сейчас случай совсем новый. Хью подготавливает герметичные повязки.

— Думаю, пока можно здесь закончить, — он высвобождает руки Пола из сложной конструкции, и тот не дает сразу замотать их, рассматривая ближе.

— С ума сойти. Сюда бы влезла целая микро-плантация. 

Хью качает головой и треплет его по макушке.

— Ты же понимаешь, что с точки зрения тихоходки — это буквально выращивать еду внутри себя.

Пол пожимает плечами.

— Люди при всем желании не могут в себе выращивать какую-нибудь морковь, а тут вполне…

— Так, — Хью перехватывает его руку, все же накладывая повязку, — я спишу это все на твои характерные побочки от анестезии, которая до тебя наконец дошла полностью, и буду надеяться, что ты не решишь продолжить эксперименты с выращиванием грибов прямо в…

— Труднодоступные места я предпочитаю использовать иначе, — Пол ехидно прищуривается и расплывается в осоловелой улыбке. — Боже, сколько ж ты мне вкатил. И правда дошло наконец.

— Тебе нужно поспать, пока оно как следует действует, пойдем, — Хью помогает ему встать и захватывает с собой портативные регенераторы. 

— Кажется, это все, на что я сейчас физически способен.

— Вот и замечательно. 

Хью буквально утаскивает его в каюту, вспоминая, как впервые узнал о неожиданной побочке ДНК тихоходки в виде странной реакции на обычную анестезию. Пола полчаса плющило как под кайфом, пока наконец не стала ясна причина. С того времени состав анестетиков был максимально адаптирован, но все равно через какое-то время могли вылезать остатки прежней реакции.

***

— Ох, руки вообще не слушаются, — Пол устало садится на край кровати, избавившись с помощью Хью от униформы. — В пижаму влезть вообще не в состоянии. 

— И не надо, — Хью опускается рядом и целует его в висок. — Тебе нужно отдыхать, ложись. И прости, я одену тебе регенераторы на время сна.

Пол стонет и утыкается ему в плечо. Хью гладит его вдоль позвоночника, бережно прижимая к себе.

— Золотце, чем активнее проводить лечение сейчас, тем быстрее все восстановится. Ты же не хочешь быть отстраненным от работы еще на лишний день или два?

— В глубине души ты настоящий мучитель, — Пол отлипает от него, сонно промаргиваясь, и переползает ближе к подушке. — Если я в Империи был мастером ядов, то ты точно специалист по изощренным пыткам, не иначе.

Хью хитро прищуривается.

— Кажется, тебе нравится эта мысль. Очень может быть.

— А еще, — Пол пытается привычно взмахнуть рукой, но получается не так эффектно, — я слышал, в Империи форма у медиков красная. Прямо как твои любимые шмотки для увольнительных.

— Мы можем узнать точный дизайн и устроить ролевые игры, — Хью помогает ему запаковаться под одеяло и добавляет: — Как только поправишься, конечно.

Пол сонно насупливается:

— А я так надеялся увлекательно провести дни постельного режима.

— Ты просто прелесть, — Хью встает взять регенераторы. 

— Иди уже сюда, — Пол ворчит, неловко укладывая руки поверх одеяла. — Для хорошего сна твой бок рядом — главное условие.

Увидев, что несет Хью, Пол пытается отвернуться в подушку.

— Нет-нет, от регенераторов тебе не уйти, — Хью присаживается на кровать, и принимается закреплять устройства, предварительно сняв повязки. — Не слишком удобно, я понимаю, но придется потерпеть.

Пол недовольно сопит, но уже молча. Хью заканчивает и залезает под одеяло рядом с ним. 

— Как истинный мучитель, я пользуюсь твоим беспомощным положением, конечно.

— Наконец ты это признаешь, — Пол придвигается ближе, поворачиваясь набок чтобы улечься Хью на грудь.

— Ты придавишь руку, давай наоборот, — Хью помогает ему перевернуться и теперь обнимает со спины. — Так хорошо?

— Прекрасно, — отзывается Пол.

— Тогда спи, мой дорогой, — Хью целует его в шею и поглаживает по животу, нежно сжимая мягкие складки.

— Еще так продолжишь, и я начну просить спуститься ниже.

— Ты же хотел спать. 

— Я хочу, — невнятно отзывается Пол, — и тебя хочу тоже. Хотя шевелиться не в состоянии.

Пол чувствует, как Хью усмехается ему в затылок.

— Знаем такое, проходили.

Хью легко касается шеи, груди, ведет рукой по животу вниз и накрывает через белье едва твердеющий член, тихонько сжимая. Пол сонно мычит и подается навстречу.

— Д-да, пожалуйста. 

Хью целует его в растрепанные волосы, спускаясь к шее, когда тот наклоняет голову, и запускает руку под резинку трусов, обхватывая ствол и поглаживая головку, не слишком усердствуя. Пол сдавленно стонет и придвигается ближе. Вскоре Хью улыбается и возвращает руку на место, обнимая его поперек живота. Пол мерно сопит, все же отрубившись.

***

Хью просыпается посреди ночи от какой-то возни под боком. 

— Пол, что такое?

— Ничего, просто не могу заснуть снова.

Хью быстро соображает, что предполагаемые четыре часа действия обезболивающего уже должны были пройти.

— Компьютер, свет на двадцать процентов. — Хью тянется к ПАДДу, который синхронизирован с регенераторами, и хмурится, увидев, что следующую дозу можно будет ввести только через час. 

Пол лежит к нему спиной, прижимая руки к груди, и тихо говорит, не поворачиваясь:

— Действие обезбола уже закончилось, а новый пока вводить нельзя, я угадал?

— Да, к сожалению пока нельзя. Ох, бедный мой, — Хью придвигается ближе, аккуратно его обнимает и целует в плечо. — Мне жаль.

— Ты тут ни при чем. Обычная рана уже сто раз бы заросла. Все думаю, как же это произошло, — Пол прикрывает глаза, морщась от боли. — Скорее всего частички спор попадали туда за те доли секунды прыжка, что проходили через мицелиевую сеть. 

— Похоже на то, — Хью успокаивающе прочесывает его виски и гладит по голове. 

Пол продолжает говорить, и его голос дрожит.

— Это ведь просто инородные организмы в неподходящем месте. У них не было цели действительно причинить мне вред. Не то что джасепп. Не представляю, как ты выносил это. 

— Пол, прошу тебя, все это в прошлом, — Хью чувствует, как неровно поднимается его грудная клетка. — Это в прошлом, а сейчас важно, как ты себя чувствуешь.

— Это не в прошлом, и ты это знаешь. Ты не говорил об этом со мной, и я уверен, ни с кем другим тоже. 

— Потому что я не знаю, о чем тут говорить, Пол. Мне было страшно и одиноко — это и так понятно. Меня долгое время угнетало скорее это, чем воспоминания о боли. Привыкание к новому телу вытеснило ту физическую память, по большей части. 

— Ты так спокойно об этом говоришь. Как будто о ком-то... чужом? — Пол закусывает губу до крови и выпрямляет руки, не зная, куда их деть. Он продолжает, и голос его подводит, когда слезы начинают тихо стекать в подушку. — Знаешь, когда мне было страшнее всего в жизни? Когда я понял, что то твое мицелиевое тело не перенести в наш мир, а ты просто принял это, и джасепп стали сжирать тебя на моих глазах. Это чертово сияние изнутри. Я тогда пожалел, что вообще связался со всем этим, что, сам того не понимая, провел тебя в этот ужасный мир, в котором тебя не ждало ничего, кроме страданий, а в итоге все кончится вот так. Я думал, что даже такой дар судьбы, как мгновенная смерть, я извратил и сделал годами бесмыссленных мучений, из которых нет спасения, ведь время там течет совсем иначе, я знаю. 

— Ох, Пол, пожалуйста, остановись, — Хью сжимает его плечо. — Посмотри на меня, прошу тебя. 

Пол нехотя поворачивается, смаргивая слезы. Хью касается его щеки.

— Мы пережили это и я здесь, с тобой. Я не дам каким-то страшным предположениям о том, как все могло быть, разрушать наше настоящее. Ты слишком часто имеешь дело с вариативностью вселенных.

— Это так, — Пол поднимает на него взгляд, — но я не могу перестать думать о том, что мог тебя там найти гораздо раньше. Поверить в то, что ты не просто мое видение, и спасти тебя из этого ужаса на месяцы раньше, и…

— И ничего бы не вышло! Без транспортера, который Мэй оставила в нашем мире, ничего бы не вышло, и все бы закончилось, как в твоем кошмаре. Пол, давай признаем, что нам сказочно повезло, что все сложилось именно так, как сложилось. И ты не мог что-то сделать лучше. 

— Должен признать, звучит логично, — Пол шмыгает носом. — Но раз грибы чуть не сожрали половину моих рук совсем недавно, я не могу не думать о том, что ты пережил там.

Хью грустно ему улыбается и целует в висок.

— Добиваешь себя, когда и так плохо, что-то в мире не меняется. Но еще, — Хью оживляется, что-то придумав, — не меняется способ, которым я могу попытаться тебя отвлечь. 

— Да ну? — Пол поворачивается к нему еще немного. — Я почти привык к тому, как отваливаются руки, так что, думаю, тебе удастся. 

Хью аккуратно укладывает его на спину и откидывает одеяло.

— До нового обезболивающего осталось меньше часа.

Пол приподнимает бровь.

— Я не сомневаюсь в твоих способностях.

Хью усаживается сверху и наклоняется к нему, обхватывая за шею и глубоко целуя. Пол тихо стонет ему в губы и пытается обнять в ответ, но Хью мягко и уверенно возвращает его руки на место. 

— Сейчас не самая лучшая ситуация, чтобы тебя привязывать, поэтому, пожалуйста, просто лежи.

— Ты просишь очень сложные вещи.

Хью целует и вылизывает его шею, удерживает за бока и спускается ниже. Пол прикрывает глаза и старается сфокусироваться на этих ощущениях, представив, что руки ниже локтей ему не принадлежат. Это всегда был лучший способ при недоступности обезболивающего или в ожидании, пока оно подействует. Хью по очереди вылизывает и сжимает соски, Пол скулит и прикусывает губы. Его медленно твердеющий член вжимается Хью в живот, и этого ужасно мало. Белье ощущается очень лишним, Пол пытается ерзать, насколько это позволяет вес Хью на нем, и наконец просит:

— Раздень меня уже, раз мне нельзя шевелиться.

— Ты смотри, какой послушный, — Хью одним движением стаскивает с него белье и укладывается ему между ног, принимаясь вылизывать и посасывать еще не полностью вставший член, больше не тратя время на прелюдии. К этому они вернутся в более здоровом состоянии. 

— Ох, блядь, — Пол дышит глубже и неловко поднимает руку, тут же роняя ее обратно. — Так хочется тебя касаться. Гладить по голове. 

Хью отрывается от своего занятия и похлопывает его по боку.

— В другой раз, малыш. 

Хью легко сжимает и гладит мягкий живот и снова принимается вылизывать член, придерживая за основание. Когда он целует, обводит языком головку, а потом берет на всю длину, расслабляя горло, Пол сдавленно стонет и не может отвести глаз от этого зрелища. Тупая боль отступает на второй план, и хотя руки остаются так непривычно неподвижны, он наконец не думает про них. Хью выпускает член изо рта и тянется за подушкой. 

— Приподнимись чуть-чуть, золотце, будет удобнее. 

Пол довольно мычит, подставляясь, и разводит ноги шире. Хью принимается ему надрачивать, целуя и прикусывая нежную кожу внутренней стороны бедра. Не прекращая движений рукой, он обхватывает губами мошонку, с усилием сосет и вылизывает, слюна стекает из уголка рта по подбородку. Пол стонет, бездумно сминая простыни, руки плохо слушаются, но он и правда сейчас о них не думает совсем. Хью спускается языком ниже, плюет на сжатое отверстие и проталкивается внутрь. Тело расслабляется ему навстречу, и скоро язык входит легче. Перед глазами плывут пятна, Пол дышит чаще и понимает, что долго не продержится. Его прошивают судороги удовольствия, Хью бережно придерживает за бока, не давая резко двинуться. Когда Пол приходит в себя, Хью вылизывает его живот от потеков спермы и убирает подушку, чтобы тот мог лечь ровно. 

— Блядь, как хорошо, совершенно про все забыл, — Пол улыбается ему и смазанно касается плеча, роняя руку обратно. — Иди сюда. 

Он довольно урчит, когда Хью укладывается на него сверху и целует в губы. Пол лениво вылизывает его рот, ощущая собственный вкус, и отрывается чтобы сказать:

— Ты очень красивый. 

Хью улыбается и растрепывает его взмокшую челку. 

— Обожаю, когда после оргазма ты несешь всякую чушь.

— Это не чушь. Только почему ты до сих пор в одежде? 

— Пол, я не…

— Я хочу, чтобы ты тоже кончил. — Пол совершенно осоловелый, но заявляет это с таким серьезным видом, что Хью разбирает смех. Пол насупливается.

— Нет, ну что ты ржешь. Я могу тебе…

— Малыш, — Хью целует его в щеку и садится рядом, утирая выступившие слезы, — сейчас ты можешь только лежать и радоваться, что до новой порции обезбола осталось десять минут. 

— Ладно, я согласен, — кивает Пол. — Тогда тебе придется самому.

Он выжидающе смотрит, приподняв бровь, и добавляет:

— Я прекрасно знаю, что у тебя стояк и ты собираешься героически его игнорировать, включив режим доктора. Ну или оперативно додрочишь в ванной как максимум, но это не то. Так что вперед. 

— Обожаю, когда ты, весь такой лохматый и свежекончивший, пытаешься мной командовать.

— Почему это пытаюсь? По-моему у меня очень даже получается, — Пол прищуриватся. — Давай, раздевайся. Я хочу все видеть, и чтобы ты кончил на меня.

— Я так рад, что тебе лучше, — улыбается Хью и стягивает кофту. 

Пол довольно пожирает его взглядом. 

— Давай, до активации режима доктора еще десять минут, я верю, ты справишься.

Хью не так в себе уверен, и вариант про игнорирование возбуждения казался самым очевидным, но Пол так голодно и пристально на него смотрит, что в груди разворачивается горячий комок. Выпутавшись из штанов, Хью садится верхом ему на бедро и обхватывает тяжело покачивающийся член. 

— Потирайся об меня как следует, мой прекрасный, я знаю, как тебе это нравится. 

— Блядь, — Хью шипит и двигает бедрами, Пол довольно закусывает губу. — Ну и кто тут мучитель?

— О, — отзывается Пол, — мучителем я буду, когда смогу как следует шевелить пальцами, они все будут у тебя внутри, ну ладно, не все — другая рука пригодится для мучений снаружи.

— Очень жду, — Хью грубо себе надрачивает, практически трахая его бедро. Обычно Пол не выдерживал просто смотреть и приступал к действиям довольно быстро, и сейчас его пристальное внимание при отсутствии прикосновений возбуждает особенно остро. 

— Сделай себе хорошо, мой любимый. Кончи для меня как следует, — Пол неосознанно дышит с ним в одном ритме, хотя сам не готов ни к каким вторым раундам. 

Хью скулит и потирается сильнее. 

— П-просто продолжай… это все, — он вбивается в кулак, чувствуя, как дрожат колени. 

Пол не отрывает от него взгляда и продолжает говорить, его голос кажется ниже обычного, у Хью начинает плыть перед глазами. 

— Кончи для меня и на меня, залей мне спермой живот и грудь, — Пол сглатывает неконтролируемо выделяющуюся слюну и добавляет: — Ты особенно красивый, когда тебя выгибает в оргазме, эти мучительно сведенные брови просто произведение искусства. 

— Господи боже, я, блядь, больше не могу, — Хью утыкается ему в плечо, сгибаясь пополам. Пол тихо стонет, чувствуя, как сперма стекает по животу на бока. Хью отмирает и смазанно целует его вдоль ключицы, спускаясь ниже и вылизывая начисто. 

— Нет, ну просто сокровище, — Пол притягивает его к себе для поцелуя и роняет всем весом сверху. — Люблю тебя. 

— И я тебя, — хрипло отзывается Хью, все еще пытаясь отдышаться. — Мне и правда это было нужно. 

Пол довольно улыбается. 

— Я знаю. 

Хью с трудом фокусирует взгляд на светящемся с тумбочки ПАДДе и подскакивает. 

— Уже пять минут как можно вколоть обезбол, сейчас, дорогой. 

— Поверь, эти пять минут я о нем даже не вспоминал. 

— Это, конечно, радует…, — рука с гипошприцом действует четко, хотя колени еще подрагивают, — но лучше будет вколоть, чтобы ты мог спокойно поспать.

— О да, — Пол переворачивается на бок, — уже просто вырубает. Иди ко мне. 

Хью накрывает его одеялом и укладывается рядом, крепко обнимая. 

— Тебе будет лучше очень скоро.

В ответ слышится только размеренное сопение. Хью улыбается, невесомо целует его в шею и тоже проваливается в сон.


End file.
